


The Train

by Kris_krisser



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Old West, Virtual season 1 episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-13
Updated: 1999-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A train wreck close to town has the seven rendering aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Train

**Author's Note:**

> Old West Virtual Season 1 episode.

** The Train **

**by Krisser**

**Kansas City**

The robust man darted across the lobby and up the stairs quickly. He stopped at the last door at the end of the hallway. He knocked on the door using a series of short knocks, then one long, slow one. The door opened a crack and he squeezed his large frame in.

His first words upon closing the door were, "Cody Merrin's here. He just checked in this hotel. He has also brought four Pinkerton men with him." Tom Scott wiped the sweat from his brow.

Daniel Drew, treasurer and longtime director of the Erie Railroad, turned and looked at Scott, "Not to worry, Jay here, has taken care of the problem."

Jay Gould lit his cigar, puffing it several times before putting out the match. He walked over to the cabinet and topped off his drink. After drinking half, he looked at Scott, and said coldly, "Get a hold of yourself. The stocks are still selling, and the problem with Merrin will be solved tomorrow night."

"He's got those Pinkerton agents with him, they'll make it all public. We'll be ruined, our names dragged through the mud." Tom Scott was extremely agitated as he paced the floor.

"Sit down!" Gould all but yelled. "He's checking something out in Virginia City first, we have plenty of time. You'd do well to control yourself. They're taking the train out tomorrow and with that, the problem will be solved. Just stay out of Merrin's way till then. When you get your share of the money, I'm sure you will feel much better." Gould finished off his drink, returned to the table and shuffled a deck of cards. Motioning for Drew and Scott to join him for a game.

\+ + + + + + +

Federal Marshall Cody Merrin left the hotel and headed straight for the telegraph office. He jotted down his message to send then waited in line. He requested, "I want to send a telegraph to Four Corners."

"I'm sorry, sir, the line is down. Messages will have to wait until tomorrow." The telegraph operator replied. "You can leave the message, I will lock it in the vault overnight."

Merrin nodded and handed the message along with two bits to the operator. He left and headed to the restaurant to meet the agents he'd hired. Finding them already seated, he joined them at the table and sat after shaking their hands.

"What's in Virginia City?" asked the Pinkerton Agent Jackson.

"A victim, one whose lawyer recognized that the documents were phony. A break. After confirmation, we can make arrests."

Agent Collum removed a note pad from his breast pocket and read aloud, "Subject: Tom Scott arrived in town this morning and is staying at the Ward's Hotel. Unable to confirm arrival of his partners."

Cody's head snapped up at the hotel's name, "He's in the same hotel as us?" The agent nodded. "Then he may know I'm here."

"It's entirely possible."

Cody stood as he said, "I'll need to send another telegram. I'll meet up with you later." The Marshall headed back to the telegraph office. 

**Heading out of the Missouri territory**

The wooden train made its way on the newly laid track. This was only the fourth time a train had traveled these rails. The engineer eyed the view and smiled. He was thrilled to be driving his first coal burning locomotive. It was more efficient than the wood burners, and less hot in his engine room. He was also pleased that his double truck, eight-wheel passenger coach had the newest design of dining cars added for this run. At the side of each dining table, the side wall contained a hollow opening where a candle burned. The passengers could eat at any time. The engineer was exceedingly pleased, for this five day run, he was carrying just over one hundred tons of cargo and one hundred and fifty passengers. He had twelve brakemen and three conductors, along with the new crew for the dining car. This should be an excellent run.

The wooden train traveled across the Missouri River with ease, continuing all the day and night to it's next destination. Just before the dawn was to break, the engineer could see the new bridge coming up. He threw more coal into the burner to aid the assent up and over the bridge. He looked on expectantly but those feelings changed to dismay when he heard the muffled explosion. He signaled the brakemen, and this was his last act, as the last car turned sideways and was dragged until it hit the bridge. The train careened forty feet straight down into a ravine. The engine plunged into the icy water, putting out the fire started by spilling coal. The dining car was not so lucky, the flame from the lit candles spread quickly and its passengers were trapped in the burning inferno. Car after car plummeted and crashed into the one it followed until the entire train lay as wreckage in the river, and along the sides of the ravine. The sound reverberated for twenty miles in all directions. 

**Four Corners**

"What the hell was that?" Buck practically yelled. Scaring the lady that was sharing his bed twofold.

She turned to him, eyes wide, "It sure was loud, Buck."

Buck had already hopped out of bed and was pulling on his trousers over his long-johns. He turned as he buckled his belt and said, "Now, don't you fret, Buck will go and check it out."

 

Buck wasn't the only one with this idea, in the hallway he ran into Ezra, and Vin. JD's door cracked open so he could peek out, but when he saw the others already dressed, he closed the door. He hurried putting his clothes on and ran to catch up with them.

The four of them exited the boarding house to see Josiah standing outside his church. Nathan was already in the street talking with Chris.

Chris turned to the approaching men and spoke as they came into range. "Sounded like an explosion."

Ezra nodded his head, "My thoughts exactly."

"Folks probably got hurt, could use some help." Nathan interjected quietly.

JD squenched his eyes as he turned his head sideways, "But how do we know where to go?"

In answer to JD's question, five heads fixed their gazes on Vin. Vin's nod was almost imperceptible, but the others relaxed, knowing that Vin would get them there.

Chris took point, "Nathan get all the supplies you have, we'll have your horse ready."

Josiah added, "We should all bring extra blankets, winter is almost here, and the day won't get much warmer." Five men headed to the livery, Nathan to his place, and Josiah to gather all the blankets from the church.

Nathan's horse was standing ready for him as he entered the stable, while Vin was just finishing his. They all had stored extra blankets at the backs of their saddles, and had their saddlebags open to help carry Nathan's supplies.

Vin walked outside and moved into a prone position. He turned his head and placed his ear on the ground. The others froze in their spots, allowing Vin the opportunity to listen. Just when they figured Vin must have fallen asleep he pushed himself up to his knees. He turned and met Chris' gaze and nodded. Chris answered with a single nod and motioned for them to mount. Vin led them in a northerly direction.

The men rode without talking. Their sense of urgency communicated itself to their horses, for they ran all out without being prodded. Stopping only to allow Vin the chance to read the message the earth played for just his ears. The continued north and just a tad west of the area that they had tangled with the crooked railroad boss. As they began their assent up the hill their horses whined a bit and as they all crested the hill, they saw why. In the distance the smoke billowed into the sky like a stairway. They could see the gorge ahead and Vin lead them parallel with it. As they drew close to the smoke, they all began to see flames.

"Dear lord, a train must have...." Ezra's voice trailed off as he recognized the same look of horror on his companion's faces.

"Faster," was all Vin said as he spurred his horse.

They rode as if they were leaving hell behind, but to seven men, it looked like they were riding into hell instead. They began to hear the screams and cries of the trapped and injured, they jumped off their horses and hurried to the edge of the canyon and looked over, even their imaginations hadn't prepared them for the horrendous sight before them.

Fires, bodies, a crumpled mass of wood and metal lay below them. These seven men didn't take the time to contemplate the horror below them, didn't think of the danger they were facing, instead, all of them immediately looked for ways down to aid and rescue the people screaming. Not wanting to waste time finding an easier descent, they planted their rears and slide down the walls of the ravine, jarring the ice covered rocks in their downward flight.

Chris, Vin and JD ran to the burning dining car, searching for any openings. The stench of burned hair and bodies was overwhelming and had JD stopping in his tracks. Fighting the desire to throw-up, he turned to see how Chris and Vin were doing and noticed that they had tied their bandannas around their faces. Mimicking them, he continued in. Hearing a cry, JD rushed around the back side and saw a women pinned by some rocks and the fire was rapidly approaching her. JD rushed to her, tossing the rocks and boulders aside. The adrenaline pumping through his body made him stronger than he really was. After freeing her from the rubble, he could see that her leg was probably busted, and he could see blood. He put his hands under her arms and dragged her back up and away from the fire line. JD laid her down out of harms way and was about to check her for additional injuries when she tried to move back to the train.

"Ma'am, your safe, I'll get help for you." JD told her, a bit puzzled at her actions.

Sobbing in near hysteria, she screamed out, "My child is still in there."

JD looked over at the burning wreckage with trepidation, he didn't think anything could still be alive. But he went anyway. He picked up a stick and used it to push at train car side. The heat was so intense that he could not stay long enough to get a good view. What he did see was only flame and ash. He threw the stick down in disgust and turned toward the bank. His caught a flash of color and went to look closer. He saw a baby laying against the rocks. He bent, planning to toss off the rocks surrounding the baby. As he grasped the closest one, he instantly dropped it. The rock was hot, so hot it burned his hands. Holding his hands against his shirt, JD kicked the rocks away, then bent to pick up the baby. JD knew as he brought it close that the baby was already dead. He took it up to the mother anyway. With sad eyes, JD handed the baby to the woman. She reached, then cuddled the child, rocking it gently, her eyes reflecting the same pain mirrored in JD's. She knew too.

"I'll get some help," JD said as he took off to running around to the front yelling, "Chris, Nathan."

Nathan looked up from the body he was working on and over at JD, raising his hand so JD could see him. JD ran over to him.

"Nathan, there's a lady back there....." JD started to tell him.

Nathan moped the sweat off his brow and rubbed his own neck as he cut in, "JD, you gotta bring her over here. We need to keep everyone all together." His voice dropped as he added, "There's so many of them."

JD nodded and turned around to get Chris to help him. He ran down the slope to the water searching for Chris and Vin. Hearing Chris' voice, he headed toward it.

Chris and Vin had found no survivors in the burning wreck. But the next car attached was half way submerged in the water. They both could the cries of help emanating from the part immersed. The fire raging in the immediate area was brought under control by Chris and Vin. They used boots and hats to hold the river water. Then Vin jumped into the cold water and looked for a way in. Once found, he began pulling the survivors out and Chris would drag them to safety. Nathan hadn't even made his way over there yet.

Seeing JD approach, Chris hollered over his shoulder, "JD, bring some blankets. These people are freezing."

JD nodded and turned back the way he came. He looked over to Nathan's area and saw that he didn't have any either. He gaze then settled on the canyon wall for the best way to the top. Even though his hands hurt with the use, he climbed up to retrieve the blankets. He threw each bundle down as he took them off each horse. He gathered anything else he thought could be useful and made his way back down. He threw half the bundles over to Nathan and the rest he took over to Chris.

JD could see that the conscious survivors were shivering so he placed a blanket about each one's shoulders. He pulled the unconscious closer together and opened a blanket, covering several at time. JD saw Vin come up with the last person and went to join them with a blanket for Vin.

Vin was cold to the bone, but not solely from the freezing water. "There's more bodies to come up, but they can wait a spell." JD's head bounced up, looking straight at Vin. Vin answered the silent question. "The rest are dead down there."

Chris broke the into the silence, "Let's go lend a hand to Josiah and Ezra."

"First, could you help me bring the woman from the other side?" JD asked Chris. Chris nodded and followed after him.

As Josiah and Ezra watched Chris, Vin and JD rushed over to the fire, they also watched as Buck pulled off his boots and jumped head first into the water. Eyeing the frost on the slide down, Josiah knew that water was freezing. Signaling Ezra with his head, they followed Buck to the river. Buck surfaced with a young lady in his arms. Josiah and Ezra reached out to receive her from Buck's grasp.

"I saw her head bob as I slid down, is she still alive? I'm going back down." His actions matched his words.

Josiah boomed, "Nathan!"

Nathan hurried over and checked for a pulse. Her skin was slightly blue and extremely cold. Nathan tipped her head back as he brushed her hair from her mouth. Her body automatically took a gasp of air, followed by coughing. Nathan helped her sit as he rubbed her arms trying to warm her up.

Buck came up with another person and passed him along to Ezra. As Ezra dragged him away from the water, he thought he heard a weak cry of help. After depositing the injured, he made his way around to the back of that car. He could see several people hanging on the sides.

"I need help over here," Ezra said as he removed his boots and jacket before jumping in.

As Buck's head popped up again, Josiah yelled to him, "Ezra's found some live ones hanging on the other side," pointing in the direction that Ezra took. Buck nodded and swam around to the other side.

Nathan and Josiah followed Ezra and could see many people in the water. Josiah removed his boots and his cloak and jumped in also. Ezra was swimming back with a conscious victim that he handed off to Nathan, then returned. Buck brought a conscious female in, closely followed by Josiah.

Buck said, as he passed off the lady, "There's at least eight more out there."

Nathan, feeling guilty, said slowly, "I don't swim."

Josiah immediately responded, "Need someone to pull the people out. Anyways, you gotta do the doctoring." Josiah headed back.

Nathan was grateful when JD threw over the blankets he had retrieved. He knew the survivors were dangerously cold and wrapped them in the blankets. Two had broken limbs, but did not feel them. Others hadn't even come to grips with what had happened.

 

Ezra, Josiah and Buck kept bringing over victims, some just barely alive, some they weren't sure, but didn't want to take the chance. Buck was slowing, due to the cold and Nathan was trying to get him out of the water. Vin came on over with Chris and JD following with the woman. They aided Ezra, allowing Buck and Josiah to leave the water.

An hour later saw the seven all upon the bank and forty-nine survivors. Nathan said to Chris, "We don't have enough blankets. We need to find some dry wood to make a fire, or we'll lose 'em all."

Chris nodded and looked about, then called over to JD, "JD could....." his voice drifted off as he noticed his hands. "What in the hell you do to yer hands?"

"Burned them helping the lady." JD replied.

Nathan went over to him, and after examining them, "You gotta stop using 'em, or they could get infected."

Before JD could get a word out, Chris said, "JD, we need more help out here. You ride back, wire the railroad, and bring some wagons and more blankets."

Josiah nodded and added, "Ask Nettie and Mary to get the church set up with some beds."

JD looked as if he thought of protesting, but as he gazed about him, he knew that the seven of them couldn't get all these people to town. He looked straight at Chris and gave him a single firm nod. JD headed back up to the top. Before he left he gave water to the horses, using his hands, hoping that Nathan wouldn't see, then he took off for Four Corners as quickly as possible.

The others looked to Nathan for what was needed next. Nathan looked about him, quickly formulating a plan, "We haveta get a fire going, and we need to get these people closer together. Most of them are sufferin' from the cold as well as other injuries. The cold will kill em first if'n we don't see to it."

Nathan set about working with the conscious, while the other five picked up and carried the injured. Josiah went about collecting wood to get the fire going. Working as a pair, Ezra and Vin grabbed shoulders and feet, and brought the injured closer together. Buck and Chris did the same.

After Vin moved his fourth person, he called over to Nathan, "We got blood over here." Nathan dashed to check where Vin indicated.

Nathan looked over at Josiah, "I need a couple'a sticks. Need to make a splint." Josiah searched through the pile, threw some more on the fire, and brought the best to Nathan.

\+ + + + + + +

JD stopped at Nettie's before going to town. He let her know what happened and asked her to bring her wagon out to carry injured. Nettie directed Casey to bring the wagon to town, she was going to town with JD. "While you notify all you got to, I can be gathering help and supplies."

JD nodded, secretly grateful he wouldn't have to figure out all that would be needed by himself. He did tell her, "We're gonna need help getting the dead people out of the water." Nettie nodded as she mounted her horse.

In town JD went straight to the telegraph office. "Graham, do you have the train schedule?" Graham nodded. "Okay, then we need to let the next train stop past this area know that the train won't be arriving'."

"What reason do I give, JD?" Graham asked.

"The train crashed into a ravine." JD said very seriously.

After assimilating what JD told him, Graham shared the procedures he knew, "We have to inform the station it originated from, so they won't send another train out. We also have to wire the Kansas Train Authority."

JD listened to what Graham said, then added as he thought about it, "Contact Eagle Bend, tell we medical help and wagons to carry the injured." JD's voice dropped an octave, and sorrow was threaded through his words, "We need their undertaker too. Ours can't handle all the dead."

Graham nodded, face solemn, as he turned to dispatch the memos.

JD absent-mindly tapped the counter several times, lost in thought before he pushed away from it and headed for the newspaper office.

Mary Travis raised her head and wiped her brow as she wedged in the typeset for the next edition of the Clarion News. JD rushed in the door so quickly it caused her to drop the next set of letters. Exasperated, Mary cried out, "Oh, JD, look what you made me do. Now, what do you want?"

"Mrs. Travis, there's been a train wreck." JD told her with wide eyes, playing with his hat in his hand.

Mary was shocked at the news, but quickly shifted to reporter and hit JD with a barrage of questions. "When did it happen? How did it happen? How many were injured?...."

JD held up his hand, "Wait a minute, Mrs. Travis. I don't know the answers to most of yer questions, but we need wagons and blankets out there."

Mary, immediately contrite, offered JD help, "You go out to Nettie's, I'll talk with Mrs. Potter, Virgil and the undertaker. Meet here in town and all the folks helping will follow you."

JD smiled grateful ,"Already been to Nettie's. She and Casey came in with me." Then remembered Josiah's request, "Oh, Mrs. Travis, Josiah asked if you would get the church set up as a hospital-like."

Mary nodded, "I'll take care of that." JD tipped his hat and left to locate Nettie.

\+ + + + + + +

JD rode back into town with Nettie next to him and Casey behind him in the wagon. JD was surprised and pleased at the many wagons waiting for him. JD smiled and tipped his hat at Mary and Mrs. Potter as he passed by and took the lead to the disaster area.

As the group approached the crossroads between the wreck and Eagle Bend, JD was once again surprised. For there, waiting, was fifteen wagons, loaded with supplies for the injured. JD nodded at all the people and continued on as they fell in line behind.

Vin had climbed up the canyon side, digging out foot holds to make for easier travel. Using his scope he identified the dust as JD returning with extra hands. He leaned over the side and yelled down. "JD's back with help."

Josiah and Chris had been working on making steps in the dirt, to make travel up and down with the bodies quicker. They worked faster in order to complete them. At the top they turned around in time to watch the parade of wagons pull in.

Josiah heaved a big sigh and smiled. He stole a moment in time to reflect how people would band together in times of crisis. Today he felt proud of the people he shared the western frontier with. For they came out in cold weather to help people they didn't know. 'Yes,' Josiah thought to himself, 'mighty proud'.

The people from both towns unloaded their wagons then approached the edge to view the disaster.

JD rushed over to Chris, but before he could say a thing, Chris said to him, "Good job, JD."

"I got everyone told. Graham at the telegraph office knew the procedures." JD didn't really want to take credit for it all. Chris nodded. JD used the stairway to go find Buck. After he had gone half way, he paused and turned his head back, "I like the stairs." Josiah just waved.

Once the wagons were unloaded the people were just milling about. Josiah spoke to the entire group, "Folks, thanks for coming out here. We have forty seven survivors that need to be transported up, and we have many dead people that need to be retrieved from the water."

Several of the male volunteers nodded their heads, understanding just what was asked and offered to work on the body retrievals. The others divided into groups, some joined Ezra and Buck, and others stay up top, readying the wagons for the injured passengers.

Yosemite, Four Corners blacksmith, looked about and spotted Chris Larabee. He went straight to him, but before he called out to Chris, he paused as he looked at the burned wreckage, mangled metal and bodies, lots of bodies. In a low voice he called out, "Chris." Chris turned and looked at Yosemite, eyes widening a tad in recognition. Yosemite handed a folded paper to Chris. "Mrs. Travis asked me to deliver this to you when she saw I was coming out."

Chris nodded as he took the paper from him, "Good of you to help." Chris almost smiled.

"Figured my wagon was as good as any other, and I could fix any that broke." With that said, Yosemite went about looking where to help.

Chris opened the paper, which turned out to be a telegram from Judge Travis. =Federal Marshall Cody Merrin was to meet me in Colo. Was on train. Please locate and aid. Travis. = Chris looked up from the telegram and out to the horizon. This message gave him a bad feeling about this train.

Chris was just putting the note in his pocket when a young man about JD's age approached him. "Mr. Larabee?" He questioned. Chris nodded. "Telegraph operator in Four Corners sent this to Eagle Bend after everyone had left. Said you'd need it." The young fellow handed another telegram to Chris.

Chris nodded to him and said, "Thanks." Chris turned away to read the message. =Rail Road Authority asks you to protect the site as best as possible. Suspects sabotage. Travis. = "Ah, hell," Chris muttered aloud to himself. He looked up to see two ladies within hearing distance looking askance at him. He lifted his hat, covering his eyes, so they couldn't see him roll his eyes at them as he said, "Excuse me, ladies." He turned and headed down into the ravine.

Chris gathered all but Nathan, who was busy with the injured, and shared the contents of both telegrams with them.

Still holding onto the innocence of youth, JD was incredulous, "You mean someone did this on purpose?"

Buck looked at his young friend, "'Fraid so, JD." Buck looked at Chris, "Is this the same Cody we knew?" Chris's dark look was answer enough, but he gave a short, quick nod in answer.

Buck closed his eyes as he tilted his head upward, "Christ-all-mighty." Then swallowed the tears he had for an old friend.

Vin handed Chris the telegrams, personally satisfied that he could read them. "We need to find out the names of these folks."

Looking at JD's hands, Josiah said, "JD, why don't you get Casey, and the two of you ask all of the living their names and the names with descriptions of any missing folk they know was on the train." JD nodded and went back up top.

Ezra said, "The gentleman will most likely have some identification on their persons. The ladies will prove more difficult though."

Chris sighed, then nodded almost reluctantly. "Ezra, you and Josiah check all the dead men, and Buck and I will check the women. Vin, keep working with the men bringing up the rest of the dead. We may need to go down and retrieve some of the belongings if necessary." Chris sounded weary in spirit, he was hoping against hope that all these people didn't die on account of someone fearing the Federal Marshall that was on this train.

The next several hours were long and quiet. Even when folks began feeling the strain, they were hard pressed to complain, not when they were surrounded with so many truly unlucky ones.

The people from both towns worked hard. Some of the womenfolk made sandwiches and passed them 'round, thereby forcing folks to take a breather. Wagons were loaded with the living, and they started back to Four Corners. Nathan went along with the most severely injured, to watch over them and to set up the make shift hospital.

JD and Casey got all the names of those alive and descriptions of lost dead ones. The one conductor that lived, shared that there had been about one hundred and seventy-six people on board. They only had forty-six survivors, three had already died. Casey had made a copy of the list so that Nathan would have one. They all figured that at some point families would be getting in contact.

It took all the wagons there to transport the living, and the wagons would return for the dead later. Nathan had told them not to worry on the dead, as the water had been so cold and the air continued to be, that they wouldn't be stinking for quite a while.

The undertakers of both towns decided that Eagle Bend would take the dead women and children and Four Corners would handle the men. They had found sixty-seven dead, and had forty-six alive, so with the information that JD had given them they all knew that sixty-three had probably perished in the fire.

Ezra brought this information down to the others still working on retrieval. Vin was still hoping to get some identification on the passengers. Chris had just given him a towel as Ezra approached. "Gentlemen, it seems that we also had Pinkerton men on board." Sharing the three ID cards and badges that he and Josiah had found. We located the Marshall, too." Ezra lowered his voice for just their ears, "You need to come look at the body."

The four of them followed Ezra over to the area that he and Josiah had placed all the men. They had pulled Cody's body away from the others. It was Josiah that reached across the body and turned him over. He held Cody on his side as Ezra pointed to their discovery. "To my untrained eye, this looks suspiciously like a bullet wound." Ezra was pointing to a small hole at the back of the neck.

Vin looked at Chris and they both nodded. Vin answered, "Yep, that's what that is."

Buck's expression was dark, "This up's the ante. The train wasn't sabotaged to kill someone, but to cover the evidence that someone had already been killed. Hell...and how many dead?" Buck looked at Ezra.

Ezra's solemn, "One hundred thirty," said it all.

Josiah broke the silence, "We found three Pinkerton men, one may have been hit, he has a knot on his head. But I figured Nathan'll be able to tell us more."

As Josiah was speaking, Ezra looked at the Marshall's body and thought something was different. He realized that the waterlogged clothes were drying. His shoe hung oddly, "Ah.....gentleman," and Ezra pointed to the shoe in question. When all were focused on it, Ezra reached down and removed the bottom of the shoe. Between the shoe and the sole were some papers that were completely wet. He handed them to them to their leader.

Chris took them, "We'll have to see if we can read anything after they're dry."

\+ + + + + + +

It was late afternoon when the wagons returned, with them came the Railroad Authority. They set about examining the crash area first. They didn't ask for help and Chris didn't offer any. If they had questions, they would ask.

The folks that stayed had hot coffee going for those returning, and for the six men that spear-headed the rescue. Stories of how they had jumped into the icy water and into burning cars had spread about the group.

Josiah just shook his head as he heard the whisperings, JD felt kinda proud, even though stuff hadn't actually happened that way. JD went to locate Casey.

Just as he left, the leader of the Railroad crew approached the group. He looked at them then asked, "Chris Larabee?"

"That's me."

He put his hand out as he said, "Jack Ahern." Chris accepted the hand shake. "The head of the Kansas Railroad and Federal Judge Travis have asked that you work along side us on this matter. Feel you know the area better."

Chris looked around to the others and raised his eyebrow at them, asking 'well, boys.' Each one gave a slight nod to Chris, agreeing to help. Ahern wasn't sure if that's what he saw or not, but was glad to receive Larabee's agreement to help.

"Well, let me share what we found." Ahern then pointed to the top of the hill, where the bridge broke. "Let's walk up there." They all complied.

At the top he pointed to the edge where the track had ripped apart and the train had gone over. "We won't go any closer, as the ground there is unstable. But if you look along here," pointing to the tracks that were still there, but badly misshapen, "You can see that a series of explosions were set here."

Vin bent down to look closely, then followed the marks, and then some faint markings. He followed them. As he walked slowly away, Ahern wore a puzzled look on his face and turned to Chris, "Ah...what...?"

Ezra supplied the answer, "Our tracker is tracking."

Ahern, still puzzled, "Tracking what?"

Ezra chuckled to himself, but aloud said, "Why Mr. Ahern, the saboteur that set off the explosion. It's obvious that the dynamite lines had run here, so the obvious conclusion is that there had to be someone to hit the switch."

Ahern's team stepped up behind him, listening to Ezra's explanation and all were amazed at the information these men had concluded in such a short time. Information that they hadn't even discovered yet.

Vin stopped and called over, "If you come along that way," pointing away from the direction he had used, "You won't trample the tracks I've found." Ahern's team scrambled over. Ezra looked at Chris and smiled his lazy smile and Chris couldn't help returning the smile in kind. Their Vin.

Vin described what they were looking at. How someone had sat there, the fresh burns marks where the wires ran, the footsteps leading away from the area, till finally the footprints disappeared and only horse hoof prints were discernible.

Ahern's men stared with open mouths. Ezra realized that he actually saw a least half of what Vin pointed out. He looked at Buck, who looked back and, he too, realized that Vin was rubbing off on them.

Chris motioned for Ezra to share the rest of the information that they had gathered. They eventually brought them down to show them the bodies of Merrin and the Pinkerton agents.

The sky began to cloud up and Vin mentioned aloud, "Storm's headin in. Won't be able to follow the tracks."

Chris realized that they all better head back, so as to beat the rain. He signaled JD, who then signaled to everyone to head out. Josiah rode up near the front and Buck, Ezra, Vin and Chris took the rear. Holding back some, to avoid eating the wagon dust.

They had just passed the turn off for Eagle Bend, where half the group had left them, when they ran into a spot of trouble. Four men with covered faces rode up with guns drawn. One shot his gun it the air and yelled, "Hold it." The wagons all halted. "Don't do nothing, and nobody'll get dead. My men are just going to get those dead guys stuff. We just want the gold."

The people looked at each other, gold? JD turned slowly in his saddle. "There's no gold here, sonny. You'd best just leave before there's trouble."

"Oh, are you gonna show us trouble?" He said with a sneer in his voice.

Then a voice from behind him said, "No, I believe that's what we're here for." Ezra's gold tooth sparkled as the sun hit it. His gun drawn, pointed right at the leader.

The leader said apprehensively, "Get 'em boys." He turned to look at the rest of his group, and his mouth dropped open. Each one of his boys had their hands up as they had a gun in their back.

Josiah came up along side Chris, allowing him to ride up, and stop in front of the declared leader. With his gun pointed at him, drawled "Only trouble you'll be having depends on how much you like riding back with the dead."

"What..." was all he got out as Ezra yanked him off his horse and tired his hands behind his back.

Buck, Vin and Josiah did likewise. They secured them in the wagons, right alongside the dead. They made it the rest of the way back without any other problems.

\+ + + + + + +

Back in town, Chris and Ezra took the would-be robbers and locked them in one cell. They put the dead bodies in the other cell.

"Hey, you can't leave all those dead guys here." The leader declared.

"You were willing enough to rob 'em. They won't keep you awake with their noise." Chris said close to their cell.

Ezra chuckled aloud and they both left the jail. They walked over to the church, now hospital. As they entered they saw Mrs. Potter talking with Vin and Josiah and they joined them.

"I'm having some food brought over to the saloon for you boys. Make sure you take Nathan with you. He needs a break from here. Mary, Nettie and I have it under control. If an emergency arises, we'll come get him." Gloria Potter was adamant in her words.

"Yes, ma'am, and thank you." Josiah said to the woman, she just smiled back.

Josiah went for Nathan and Chris rounded up Buck and JD and got them all out the door. Vin and Ezra were waiting and the group headed to the saloon and food. 

The Railroad Authority team spent the morning in Nathan's office. They wanted an official report on Marshall Merrin, and even though they knew that Nathan wasn't a doctor, they knew the report would be accurate. They also took a statement from Vin on his findings. The only item they waited on was the paper extracted from Merrin's shoe. That was down in the newspaper office, hopefully drying. Ahern was decidedly pleased that he had taken the Judge's advice to include these western lawmen in the investigation.

Chris and Josiah had worked most the morning on the papers. They knew Mary had a big magnifying glass. The creases of the papers were useless as were most of the edges. But they were able to make out railroad securities, and a name Daniel Drew. Merrin had notes detailing a securities fraud and a witness in Colorado, but the other names we illegible, at least it was something the Judge could work on.

After thanking Mary, Josiah and Chris made their way to Nathan's office. Ahern was waiting there for any additional information they may have ascertained.

Chris shared the documents with Ahern, "Copy all you want, but these originals go to the Judge."

Ahern didn't argue, making notes of all the pertinent information. Buck walked in as Ahern was writing and Ahern was startled to see Buck make his way toward him instead of his partners. Buck handed him a folded telegram and nodded at him before he turned away. Ahern stood up after reading his telegram and spoke to the four men in the office. "I want to thank you, and the rest of your team. Your help has been invaluable. We'll be leaving for Kansas City shortly. The other half of our team has found some clues there, and we're needed." He shook each man's hand before he left.

Buck spoke as soon as the door shut behind Ahern, "Cody had sent a telegram before boarding, only the lines were down, and it just arrived today. Cody wanted me to meet him at the stop before the crash. if the lines hadn't been down, I'd have been on that train." Buck seemed a bit dazed.

Josiah put it in perspective, "It wasn't your time, Buck." Then reading a fleeting expression on Buck's face, added, "If you'd been there, it still woulda happened. Don't beat yourself on mighta beens." Josiah squeezed his shoulder.

Chris looked over at Buck as he said, "That woulda left an awful lot of ladies deprived of your company, Buck." The intensity of the stare communicated more than the light words implied.

\+ + + + + + +

JD walked into the telegraph office, only to find that it so crowded that he couldn't get to the counter. He called out to Graham, "Need some help?"

Four Corners only telegraph operator looked up, "I'd be grateful JD, would you deliver these telegrams to the patients in the church. The last three days have been non-stop."

JD pushed through the throng of people and took the stack of telegrams to be delivered. He headed over to the church that was still being used as a make-shift hospital. With Josiah's help, the two of them were able to get everyone their message.

Chris and Vin joined Ezra at the saloon. Ezra had no takers for cards so he welcomed the respite from the monotony. Chris poured a drink for himself and Vin from Ezra's bottle, Chris then smiled at Ezra as he refilled his glass. Ezra held the glass up and gave Chris a silent toast before he drank it. Chris nodded before he emptied his glass. Ezra readied the cards for a game and was preparing to shuffle as Nathan entered the saloon and made straight for their table.

"Chris, I've run out of white willow bark powder, and I still have many patients that have need of it. Eagle Bend has already sent their supply, so I wired Langdon and I can get the amount I need, but they don't have anyone to send." Nathan sat, looking tired as one might after three days of little sleep.

Before Chris could comment Vin said, "Ezra and I 'll go." Ezra nearly choked, and was about to refute Vin's words, but Vin gave him a serious look along with a shake of his head.

Chris nodded his head, "Fine, leave today." His voice roughened, "Those folks should have the chance to live." Chris nodded his head as he stood and left the saloon.

Nathan looked at both men as he stood and said, "Thanks." His wide smile showed his relief in their willingness to make the journey to Langdon. He hurried back to his office.

Ezra watched Nathan leave and slowly fixed his gaze on Vin, holding it several seconds before asking, "Mr. Tanner, what reason is so compelling that I will become sufficiently motivated to vacate this fine establishment and travel in the cold air to Langdon?"

Vin leaned forward, curled his index finger, motioning Ezra forward and whispered close to his ear, "Train crash." Vin leaned back and kept his expression enigmatic.

Ezra sat back also, brow furrowed, expression puzzled, and said, "Huh?"

"Ezra, I think it's possible we can get a line on the fellas that caused it. Got a tip. Worth a try." Vin replied soberly.

"Indeed it is." Ezra replied equally sober. 

**Langdon**

They arrived in Langdon early the next morning. After breakfast in the restaurant, Vin headed out to secure the medicine for Nathan, Ezra headed for the saloon for a game of cards and information.

Vin placed the willow bark in his saddle bag, then spent the next several hours moving about the town. Blending in almost invisibly, picking up snippets of information, Vin gathered bits of useful news.

Ezra entered a poker game, winning and losing just enough to keep the big players in the game. A lively game kept people's attention focused, allowing the others customers to become complacent and talk freely.

Ezra's attention was caught by a couple of men at the counter. The short, blond man had been buying drinks all afternoon for himself and tall companion. It was the word train that had Ezra paying close attention to their conversation, but the most enlightening sentence held the phrase 'I took care of him'.

Vin entered, standing near the door, using only his eyes, he surveyed the room for his friend. After locating him, Vin kept his eyes going, in case it would be beneficial for their connection to remain unknown. He saw Ezra stand and excuse himself, Vin turned and left first. He headed for the telegraph office, once there, he stood in front causally, chewing on a piece of straw.

Ezra excused himself for nature's call and went out the back way. He continued around front and located Vin in front of the telegraph office. He proceeded down the frontage and crossed in front of the general store. He walked to the telegraph office and went inside. Vin joined him inside.

Ezra said to Vin, "Reinforcements?"

Vin almost smiled, "Yup."

Ezra did smile and sent a telegram off to Four Corners.

The two of them headed for the outdoor restaurant. The waitress brought them water and waited for their order, leaving only after giving Ezra a big smile.

Vin chuckled, "Women just seem to love those fancy clothes."

Ezra shook his head, "Probably wants a tip." Ezra took a sip of water, grimacing slightly, and shared his overheard information.

Vin contributed what he'd learned, "The men that wanted it done is different from those that did it."

"The scoundrels in the saloon would be part of the second bunch. Pride could be detected in one of the miscreants voice." Ezra was disgusted.

"With a hundred thirty dead, we need to bring them in." Vin could recall too vividly the faces of the unknown dead he hauled up from the water. "It'd be best if I kept an eyes on the fellas from the saloon. The two fancy dudes are staying at the big hotel." Smiling at Ezra added, "Your fancy clothes should fit right in."

With a resigned look, Ezra replied, "Indeed."

\+ + + + + + +

In Four Corners, Chris refolded the telegram and headed for the saloon. He found Buck, JD, and Josiah sharing a meal, he joined them.

Without preamble, "Seems Vin and Ezra are needing a little assistance. Thought we might like to join 'em."

JD looked up earnestly, "About the train?"

"Reckon so," Chris answered.

Buck looked straight at Chris, recognizing the anger held in check behind the bland reply, added his own, "I would sure love to get my hands on those bastards."

"Doesn't seem right all those folks dying and their murderers running round free. Think I would sleep a whole sight better if those responsible were made to pay. Think the dead would rest easier too." Josiah said the words calmly, but his expression was anything but.

"What about Nathan?" JD asked, wolfing down his dinner, ready to leave at any second.

"I'll go over and talk with him, " Josiah volunteered. Done with his meal, put his napkin on his plate and left the table.

Chris added as he stood, "We leave early."

Josiah nodded and continued on his way to Nathan's. He climbed the stairs quietly and opened the door, catching the weary look upon Nathan's face. "Vin and Ezra need our help and we're leavin in the mornin, think you should come too."

Nathan shook his head, "Nah, all these patients....."

Josiah interrupted, "Nathan, most all they need is healing time. Mary and Inez and even Mrs. Potter will tend them. You need a break in routine. Keep ya fresh."

Nathan was set to shake his head no, but weighed Josiah's words. Leaning back and rubbing his neck, changed it to a nod. Josiah relaxed with Nathan's silent agreement.

\+ + + + + + +

Vin had identified the two men Ezra was to keep tabs on. When they came in for a late dinner, Ezra sat down at the table next to them. Ezra didn't really wish to consume another meal, but he knew it would look odd if he didn't.

Ezra nursed his drink in direct contrast to his subjects. The consumed almost two bottles, and their conversation became louder as the meal wore on. Tom and Dan, they only used first names, started disagreeing, then it got a bit more heated. "I'm having a difficult time reconciling all those deaths....."

Dan answered his friend, "It was them or us, anyway, we had no prior knowledge of what was planned. Jay kept all the plans to himself. We are not responsible ."

Tom shook his head, "It's not that easy, we benefited."

"Tom, you worry too much. I'm headed back east tomorrow. Staying won't change anything." He put some money on the table, "I won't mention to Jay about this meeting, don't want to put his back up." Dan tipped his hat to the waitress as he left.

Ezra also left money on the table and tipped his hat as he left. Just managing to restrain himself from shouting in anger at the overheard conversation. He went straight to the saloon, and found Vin sitting at a table alone. He schooled his expression and emotions into a complacent mask and entered the establishment.

Vin's hat was pushed slightly back, drink on the table in front of him. To those looking at him, they would figure he was drunk, but only a chosen few would recognize the hawk like ability, that didn't miss a thing. He saw Ezra, but nothing in his expression changed.

Ezra nodded slightly as he passed by and sat at the poker table. He played several rounds, actually paying more attention to Vin and the objects of his observation. After about an hour, Vin recognized the state of complete inebriation in the ruffians he watched and stood to depart. Ezra finished his hand and left to meet with Vin in his room.

Vin had left his door ajar and waited to the side. Ezra rapped on the door as he entered and closed it behind him. He noticed the Vin's hand was at the ready, in case it hadn't been him. Vin relaxed, Ezra did not.

"Those bastards, they're part of the group that arranged it." Ezra was still trying to restrain his anger. He paced the room, nearly squishing his hat that was still in his hands.

"You're gonna have ta shoot the hat to put it out of it's misery. Sit down, now what'd ya hear?" Vin stood at the window, checking the streets.

"The two men's partner, Jay, arranged the crash. The actual perpetrators are still here and they who they are. One feels somewhat guilty, the one that doesn't is leaving in the morning."

Vin didn't let on at his surprise on finding that Ezra's fancy speech all but disappeared when he was rattled. He was also surprised to see Ezra rattled. Instead, all he said was, "We should have a serious talk with the one staying."

Ezra stopped his pacing, that he had resumed when he realized that he just couldn't sit still. He looked at Vin, diminishing were the feelings of helplessness, replacing them with a solid purpose. "Yes, Mr. Tanner, that is an excellent idea." The look in Ezra's eye did not bode well for the eventual condition of that man.

In the morning, Daniel Drew left for Kansas City on the earliest stage. Tom Scott had not come to say goodbye, but after last evening, Drew hadn't really expected him to. Actually, Tom had planned to see his partner off, but was waylaid in the hallway by the gun muzzle held firmly at his side.

Ezra motioned him to the back stairs, keeping close to him as they stepped out into the morning sun. Vin waited with horses and his rifle drawn. He covered Scott as Ezra put him on a horse and mounted his own horse. Ezra resumed his close watch as Vin took the lead of Scott's horse and led the group out of town. They traveled several miles out of town and off the main road. They tied Scott up as the two of them set up camp. Never saying a word aloud. Scott asked, then screamed many times at them, wanting to know what they wanted. Silence was all he received.

When camp was completed, both men turned to Scott. Scott's fear was tangible, hanging in the air. This only enraged Ezra further. Vin took out his long knife and stepped toward Scott. The fear easy to read in his eyes. Vin stood over him and squatted in front of him and very slowly brought the knife down to Scott's throat and pressed it ever so gently against the skin. "Well, pard," the tone said anything but, "I do believe that I am yer only friend here. If I was to leave, that one," pointing to Ezra, who had his gun pointed at Scott, "Would finish you off in a second. So, if you have any plans that include living, best you tell us what we want to know."

Scott trembled, words coming out faster than he could speak them, "Anything, anything, I' tell you anything you want to know. The fraud, the stocks, the money......"

Ezra said with great menace in his voice as he cocked his gun, "The crash."

Scott's eyes flew to Ezra's face, recognizing the deadly intent, swallowed with great difficulty, then nodded. He hung his head down and sobbed.

Ezra was disappointed at how easy Scott capitulated, surprising himself at how much he wanted to inflict bodily harm on this man.

Vin looked over at Ezra, possibly sensing some of this and said, "Ez, best you write everything down for Travis." Not giving away who they were working for.

Ezra took down the information about the securities fraud, the swindles, his partners, but paused as he spoke of the crash. The visions of the dead faces in the freezing water still haunting him.

Scott spoke, "A US Marshall, Cody Merrin was hot on our tail. He had engaged the Pinkerton Agency to assist him. I was scared. I shared this information with Jay. He said not to worry. He had a plan. The situation would be resolved within two days time. Dan and I didn't know what was planned......I 'm not a murderer, greedy, maybe, but I couldn't kill anyone. So I never thought that was the plan. I swear...." Scott was answering the look from Ezra. "When we heard about the train crash, I got ill. Jay,...Jay said our hands were clean, it couldn't be traced to us. He'd hired some thugs he'd worked with before....it was their fault if they got too carried away. We only wanted Merrin off our backs." Scott stopped talking, but continued to sob quietly.

Ezra paraphrased that and stuffed the jottings into his jacket pocket.

Vin spoke restrained anger himself, "We'll need you to identify the men Jay hired." Scott just nodded his hanging head. Vin knew he was less likely to kill this piece of trash and suggested to Ezra, "Why don't you go back to town and wait for the others to arrive, bring 'em back here."

Ezra nodded, not trusting himself to speak, turned and mounted his horse and road back to town.

\+ + + + + + +

Five men rode into Langdon in the early afternoon, they headed straight for the saloon. Though there were two saloons in town, it was easy to recognize Ezra's horse and figure which saloon their partner was in.

Ezra was in the middle of a game when he saw Chris Larabee enter. Chris went to the counter and ordered a shot, never looking at Ezra. Chris threw back the shot and slapped the glass onto the bar and turned and left. Ezra finished the hand and made his excuses and he too, left the saloon.

Outside Ezra nodded to the whole group, mounted his horse and the others followed him out of town. Vin had coffee going as they entered the campsite.

Tom Scott's trepidation only increased as he saw who rode into camp. Chris Larabee, a noted gunslinger and all round scary man.

Vin and Ezra shared the information they had gained. Chris stared long and hard at Scott till tied up. Ezra was not alone in wishing bodily harm to that man. They made plans for this evening and tomorrow. Even thought they were close to town, they all agreed to keep their camp. Josiah and Nathan went into town with Vin, to keep tabs on the two they knew of. Scott had confirmed what Ezra had originally suspected. Scott gave clear descriptions of the others he knew.

\+ + + + + + +

Josiah waited all evening for the short, blond man to finally depart. Nathan had left earlier, following the tall man, who had taken a room at the hotel, they were hoping to find the rest of their gang. According to Scott's description, neither of these two were the leader.

Josiah kept his eye on the ruffian, following closer than he would a sober man. The man barely managed to get up on his horse, but lucky for him, the horse obviously knew the way home. They headed directly north, using the moonlight , and finally arrived at a shack. Josiah watched as the man stumbled inside. He stayed a short while, making sure he stayed put. Josiah then retraced his steps for the return trip in the morning.

Josiah returned in the morning, along with Buck and JD. They tethered their horses and walked silently the rest of the way. They saw several horses at the trough, and Josiah motioned for JD to swing left and make his way down to the back of the cabin.

JD was almost to the rear of the shack, when he heard the shot. He changed directions immediately and ran back to where he'd left Buck. He didn't make it as he was grabbed from behind.

Buck whipped around as he felt the shot pass by him. He fell to the ground as he yelled to Josiah, "get down." He looked about, trying to gauge where the shot came from. What he did see what some goon nabbing JD. He stood up and yelled, "Hey,....." Another shot rang out and this one hit Buck in the side. He yelped as he hit the ground, knocking himself out.

Josiah was crawling along the ground. After Buck's yell, he tried to get a fix on his exact position, and then he too, saw JD captured. He crawled up to the shrub line and stood up carefully to get his bearings. He had just moved to the side, to get a better view, when he heard the sound of a gun cocking. Before he could react, he felt a searing pain in his back and pitched forward into blackness.

Buck came to as the pain in his head grew in its severity. He knew it was much later in the day as the sun was on its downward path. He forced himself into a sitting position, and held it there as he became quite dizzy. As the dizziness subsided, Buck tried to stand, he leaned heavily against the tree. Once again, he had to wait for the light-headed feeling to pass. As soon as it did, he advanced to Josiah's last position.

He looked about, and saw Josiah's horse off to the left. He slowly made his way there, having to stop periodically to quiet the throbbing in his head. Once he cleared the shrubs, Josiah wasn't hard to spot, he was lying at his horse's feet. The back of his shirt was all red, stained from the dried blood.

Buck forgot his own pain as he rushed forward to check he Josiah was still alive. He felt his neck by the chin bone for his heartbeat, and was rewarded with a faint but steady beat. The rush of adrenaline didn't help his head, but Buck pushed it aside as he picked up Josiah and laid him over his horse. Buck then mounted his, and after letting another wave of nausea pass he slowly walked the horses back to camp.

Back at the shack, JD found himself bound to a chair and gagged. He saw four men inside with him. They were peering out the window. JD heard another shot and twisted his head to try and see out the window himself. JD heard a 'got'em' from one of his abductors. His heart fell, thinking one of his friends were dead. But it also firmed his resolve to tell these men nothing.

A fifth man entered the shack and approached JD directly. The first thing he did was to reach out and slap JD across the face. The man stuck his ugly face inches away from JD's and said, "Whatca doin here, boy?"

JD let his eyes get big, hoping the man would back up , his breath made a skunk smell good. The man smacked JD again, then roughly pulled his gag off. He smacked him again, increased the volume of his voice and yelled, "Tell me!"

JD worked his jaw a bit before answering. "We was jus lookin for a spot to bring girls."

The man smacked him again, "Yer not from around here, try again, boy."

JD shook his head, "Honest, me and my friends jus wanted a place to bring some girls where no one could hear em yell."

The man looked outraged and hit JD with his fist closed and the blow knocked JD unconscious.

\+ + + + + + +

Chris and Nathan returned from town as Vin was lighting the campfire. He was surprised to see Vin and Ezra, he thought that they were trading watch with JD and Josiah.

Vin and Ezra both, had their guns drawn as they heard the brush stir. Vin said aloud as he put his weapon away, "Thought you might be the others."

"You haven't heard from them?" Chris' worry increased with this information.

"Nary a word," Ezra said as he too, put his gun away.

Chris sighed, then quickly pondered, when had he got to understand Ezra so well he didn't need to translate his wording? Chris shook his head.

The harsh rustling of the bushes had all four men squat with guns drawn in the direction of the sound. They waited, then into a clearing a rider slumped over appeared. The rider lifted his head, "Nathan......Josiah's been shot," then he fell off his horse.

Chris yelled for Nathan, but Nathan was already running for the two men. Vin and Ezra were just a step behind Chris as they arrived at the two horses.

Nathan looked up from assessing Buck, "Buck's been shot."

Ezra looked at Nathan, "Josiah's been shot also.......in the back." Disgust apparent in his voice.

Chris' head shot up on those words, "In The Back?" Ezra almost smiled, thinking to the perpetrators eventual fate at the hands of this ethically ruled gunslinger.

"We need to get them near the fire," Nathan commanded. He took Buck's arms and Chris took his legs and they carried him over.

As Josiah was still on his horse, Vin just walked the horse over, then he and Ezra gently removed Josiah and laid him down on his front so Nathan could work on the bullet wound.

Nathan had Buck's shirt torn away and was cleaning the bullet wound. "Bullet went clean through. All we need to do is keep it clean. The bump on his head is worse. Looks like its been bleedin on and off all day. Could have a concussion ....... we need to wake him."

Chris leaned down and nodded, he had an idea. He gently shook Buck's shoulder, "Buck, where's JD?" With no response, he said a great deal louder, "Buck! Where's JD? Is he dead......Buck!"

Buck knew something important was being asked of him, he fought himself to open his eyes. He heard again, "Where's JD?" Buck's eyes flew open and he struggled to sit, but was restrained.

"Easy, Buck, you're safe, what happened to JD?" Chris's voice gentled with the question this time.

The anguish in Buck's eyes conveyed the answer before the words, "Not sure, he was captured. Then I heard shots, think one of those got Josiah, not sure of much after that." Buck's voice trailed away. "I didn't even check before I left."

Buck started to beat up on himself for this, but Nathan broke in, "Hey, Buck, in your condition, it's a miracle that you got Josiah back here. Or for sure he woulda died." Nathan was examining Josiah as he spoke. "The bullet is still in there. Must git it out."

Ezra already had the water over the fire for the instruments. Nathan cleaned his hands and his instruments and set to work on Josiah. After much digging he was able to retrieve the bullet. The clunk it made in the tin plate brought a sigh of relief from them all.

"I need to stitch it closed.......," then almost to himself, "No thread....." Nathan thought of possible alternatives, all back at his place. Then he thought about the war, what the medical corp did in emergencies, "Vin, get me a long piece of horse hair.......boil it to make it soft, works better than thread." Vin nodded and did as he was asked.

Nathan got Josiah all stitched up and clean. They place a blanket under his head and were rewarded with several groans emanating from his person.

Ezra brought a mug of coffee for Buck and Chris, then seated himself with his own. Chris nodded his thanks, turned to Buck and asked gently of his old friend, "Buck, can you tell us what happened?"

"Not much more than I've said. We arrived, saw three horses out front. JD, Josiah and I were taking a different way down to check out the occupants of the shack. Then a shot whizzed by me, I shouted to Josiah and saw some goons grab JD then I got hit and went down. When I came to, the it was afternoon, Josiah was down and no sign of JD or the other men. Or there could have been and I was too out of it to notice." Buck took a sip of his coffee, his eyes full of torment.

Chris looked over to Vin sitting next to Josiah's prone form. "Can you track Buck's horse back to that shack?" Vin nodded. Chris answered the nod with one of his own, "We go in the morning."

Buck looked around, "What happened to that fool Scott?"

Chris looked disgusted, "Took him into jail this morning. Wired the Judge. Fool wired his lawyer and he posted the bail and he took the afternoon stage to Kansas City. Wired the Judge again.....he answered that he has enough that he can pursue this with the Marshall's office. That'll have to do for now." Chris' lips pursed with resoluteness, he wanted the actual 'triggermen' to pay.

Morning saw Josiah awake and five men ready to set off and rescue JD. Buck was fighting with Nathan, he wanted to come along too. Chris had one of those inflexible looks that told Buck he was going nowhere. Four determined men set off, Vin tracking Buck's horse backward to their goal.

They had been gone no more than fifteen minutes when Josiah noticed Buck saddling his horse. "Buck?" Josiah's voice rang out.

Buck turned reluctantly, expecting a fight from Josiah also.

"Saddle mine, too?" Josiah asked as he stood wobbly. Buck almost made a comment on his condition, when he caught Josiah's eye as he said, "I can shoot." Buck nodded and saddled Josiah's horse too. They didn't need to follow tracks, they knew just where they were going.

Vin got them to the place that Josiah had been shot. Then they carefully searched the area for any guards posted about. They counted five horses tethered in front and none elsewhere. Vin was holding point with his carbine, while the other three silently crept toward the shack.

Ezra was at the door when shots rang out from behind, he used the diversion to kick in the door. Both guns at the ready, he shot two men as they rushed him. He ducked outside the door as the two others were rushing out, responding to the shots fired. One man stayed inside, gun at JD's head.

Ezra froze at the sight and the rough man said, "One more step and I blow his head off."

Ezra countered with, "Your head will follow his." Never lowering his gun. Not looking at JD either.

The man was surprised, he had expected to intimidate, so he said nothing, just stared.

Ezra was contemplating his next more when a shot hit the window, shattering it. The man over JD looked over at the window, giving Ezra just the second he needed to shoot the man in the neck. Knowing this would make him raise his arm, thus even if he did squeeze the trigger, it wouldn't hit JD.

The man thudded to the floor, the bullet from his gun hitting the roof. Ezra took his knife from his boot and cut the ropes holding JD. He handed the gun from the floor to JD as they both went to the door to get a bead on what was happening.

Outside, just as Ezra was at the door, Chris heard a crack of a broken twig, before he could react, a shot rang out and a man on horseback fell over and off, hitting the ground. Another shot followed before his next breath, and a second man fell off his horse.

Vin had whipped his rifle round and saw at the same time as Chris, Buck and Josiah step into view with Buck just tipping his hat to his friends. At that moment, two men rushed out the door firing their weapons, Nathan hit the first and Vin turned and shot the second with a minimal amount of movement. Nathan and Vin rushed down the hill, guns drawn, only to stop as Ezra and JD stepped out the door with their guns out. Vin smiled as he lowered his gun. Buck let a loud whoop from above as he saw his young friend alive.

Nathan checked the condition of the two scoundrels, they were both alive. Chris calmly walked up to one and stepped on the bullet wound in his side. The man yelled in pain, Chris looked down at him with deadly eyes, "Tell me who blew up the train?" The man grunted in more pain, but said nothing, thinking Chris was bluffing. Chris slowly withdrew his gun from his holster, checked the chamber for ammo, then even more slowly placed the gun between the man's eyes. His expression more deadly than before, "Tell me now and I won't blow your brains all over the ground here."

The man studied Chris's face and believed that Chris would indeed do as he said, "We were paid to do it. Elmo, inside the shack, he was the boss. We jus did as we were told." Sweat was falling off his face as the expression in Chris' eyes didn't lessen none, and he was afraid.

Chris asked with a low deadly voice, "Who shot my man in the back?"

The fear was almost palatable as the man pointed to the other man laying near. "He was behind me, so it musta been him."

Chris walked over to the other man and ground his boot into his wound at the shoulder. The yelling did nothing to deter Chris from his mission. Just before the man reached the stage of unconsciousness, Chris said in a voice that made the man wish he were already dead, "You don't shoot nobody in the back." He ground his foot once more before going to join JD and Ezra below.

JD went back inside to retrieve his own guns, as he stepped outside Buck and Josiah joined them looking worse than he did. His bloody lip was nothing compared to the ashen faces of his two friends. JD realized that the shots yesterday had hit his two friends. He turned worried eyes up to them.

Chris said gruffly to Buck, "You don't listen to well."

Buck answered cockily, "Good thing for you I don't."

Chris shook his head ruefully and then smiled at Buck, "Good thing you don't."

They gathered the dead and the living and took them into Langdon. After wiring the Judge and his return message that no bail was set, no matter what. The seven men were ready to leave.

Chris looked at his six companions smiling, "Ready, boys?"

Six heads nodded in return and they signaled their horses and rode together toward home. 

Fini

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this crash never actually happened, many like it did. For even though, by 1870 air brakes were invented, most rail companies did not incorporate them as they would put people out of work and it was costly to change over. By the year 1875, 8,216 national train wrecks had happened, all but twelve could have been prevented if the train had had air brakes. Standard time zones were not adopted until 1883, this added to the death toll, as no one expected trains to arrive on time, it was sometimes days before rail stops reported the missing trains.
> 
> Jay Gould, Tom Scott, Daniel Drew and Jim Fisk were actual people from that time period. They were involved in the rail stock frauds of the late 1860's through the late 1870's. This story line was just an invention of my mind after watching too much History Channel. To the best of my knowledge these men never arranged or attempted a train crash.


End file.
